The family business
by Scorpina
Summary: Colin and Jessica's lives are changing fast, almost a little too fast in Kane's mind. But with new experiences come new problems and adventures....
1. Chapter 1

The family business.

Chapter 1- the return of Morgan.

Like all great returns his came at the Royal rumble. After a month of recovery and the approval of doctors, Colin returned. It was the Royal Rumble match, no one knew every competitor in the rumble, but the first one was revealed. Indestructible blared through the speakers as the sirens, Colin emerged as the first contestant. He looked better than ever yet still bared the scars of his attack, but the fans never had been happier to see him. He smiled as he got himself pumped up to be in the ring, he slid under the ropes as he was announced as the first rumble contestant.

He waited in the ring for his first contestant, which happened to be Santino Marella. He walked carefully to the ring, since after all he has the record for the fastest elimination being in the rumble. He came to the ring armed with a microphone. "I know what you're thinking!" Santino announced. "You are going to try and beat your father's record! I can promise you, that's not going to happen, not this time!" Santino got into the ring, after dropping the microphone. First thing he did was go to the bottom rope and clenched it. His feet were rapped under the bottom rope as he remained there. Colin looked to the crowd and laughed along with him at Santino. He knew better than try and waste energy on him, and besides, he can't stay there forever.

Colin waited for the third person to come in. Much to his surprise, it was his own sister! Jessica had earned her way into the rumble thanks to the McMahons. She got in the ring and stared down her brother. The two looked like they were ready to fight when they smiled. Jessica took to her brother's side as they waited for the fourth person. In the mean time, they decided to get Santino Marella out of the ring. Jessica learned a little secret from Beth Phoenix. Santino is ticklish!

She began to tickle him until he let go of the bottom rope. Colin was there to snatch him off the mat and threw him over the top. It was just the start to the twin's domination.

As time passed, the twins were able to hold their own as they battled the likes of the Big Show, The great Khali and Mark Henry. The ring filled with ten superstars and then twins. Just as they were getting tired, the seventh contestant came out, their father Kane. The three of them backed into a corner, Kane gave a nod as all three of them went on the attack. Two members of Legacy were in the ring and tried to gain the advantage to save Orton a challenge. Kane and Colin took out Rhoades and Jessica took care of DiBiase. Legacy was out of the rumble. Kane smiled to his kids as they went on the attack. Colin and Kane teamed up often to take out the big boys. Khali took out the Big Show and himself in one instant as Kane and Colin managed to get Mark Henry over the top rope. They were up to the 22nd contestant now, the crowd counted down

3

.

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

.

.

1

.

.

.

.

BONG

The Undertaker made his way out to the ring. Kane, Colin and Jessica stopped, as did everyone else in the ring. Taker lost his title at Armageddon to Edge, so he was back in the hunt for it. Taker came into the ring he was greeted by Kane, Jessica and Colin. All three of them stared him down before all three stood at his side. Everyone froze as they saw it was a family of four against the rest of the locker room.

"OH CRAP!" mouthed CM Punk. They broke into teams of two. Kane and Colin, Jessica and the Undertaker. They soon cleared the ring of all other competitors until it came down to the final four. And it was them. All for one and on for all now, Colin looked to his sister to see if they could get an alliance going.

"I've been champion once before…" he announced to her.

"I have yet to taste gold!" she snapped back. The two began bickering among each other when Kane took them both by surprised and eliminated his own son and daughter! The twins were stunned as Jessica began to yell at her father. "DAD! THAT'S NOT COOL!" she screamed.

Colin however broke into a smile as he shook his head and told Jessica that he got them fair and square.

A battle of the titans broke out between Kane and the Undertaker, they exchanged blows, left and right. Yet neither could get the upper hand on the other. It came close to the ropes as the two men got into a tie up. Neither could over power the other. The fans were on their feet as the men began to push and tired to shove the other off. What happened was that they pushed one another too hard, teetering against the ropes, both brothers of destruction went over the top and hit the floor at the same time! The crowd was confused, even in the instant replay they couldn't tell who hit the floor first, it was dead even. Lillian was told to announce the rumble a draw. Kane and the Undertaker both hit the floor, and being the last to men in the ring they were both declared the winner. The Pay Per View ended with Kane staring at the Undertaker and Taker staring at Kane.

A feud was in the works, one created by Vince McMahon.


	2. Chapter 2 Catching up

Chapter 2- Catching up

"No, hey sis. I'm going to be in the rumble tonight? No message or anything!"

"Mr. McMahon made me promise not to tell, you know how the Internet is," Colin explained.

"Speaking of which, I read some of the crap they have posted, who the hell posts that stuff?" she asked of him.

Colin wasn't about to tell his sister that was his side job, the McMahon wanted him to spread rumors to throw off the truth that does slip out and onto the web. Colin had been writing for dirt sheets with fake stories, mainly about him. But he wasn't at liberty to speak.

The Father and Uncle who came back from the ring greeted the two. Kane smiled to his children and embraced them proudly. "Well done you two, you sold it well!" he explained.

They smiled to him, it was all part of the plan, neither Colin or Jessica were slated to win the title, Vince wanted to start up a Brothers of Destruction feud just before Wrestlemania. At No Way Out, they are going to battle for the number one contender's spot. Colin was soon greeted by Kelly who leaped into his arms and kissed him passionately on his lips. The two have flourished in a relationship. Yet Jessica has found hers had stalled with John Morrison. He walked by her, and looked rather bitter. "Who stuck the bug up his ass?" Colin asked aloud.

"He wants to… extend the relationship" she explained gingerly.

But every man knew what she meant. Kane growled every time he heard it, the day she explained John wanted to take a step farther, was the day Jessica grew rather uncomfortable. She wants to be married before it happens, granted it doesn't happen all the time. But she felt it was only right. Since then, John hasn't spoken to her. Colin was upset with Morrison since he expected he would understand, he decided to get some answers and excused himself from the family. He wanted to get to the bottom of this.

Kane watched as his son took hold of his anger, he could tell Colin was fuming mad by the look in his eyes. It was the same look he had when he was pissed off. Kane turned to Kelly and gave her an odd look. "Have you two…" he asked lowly.

She shook her head no. "He insisted!" she explained. "He said he wants to do it right, but I don't know what he means by that" Kelly explained. She looked rather unhappy about the thought, perhaps thinking Colin didn't want her in a sense. Yet Kane understood his son, no doubt the lesson came from his grandfather when he was raising them.

*

Colin caught up with John and announced he wanted to speak with him. Morrison was annoyed to the idea. The two men went into an empty room and spoke. "What's your deal?" Morrison demanded of him. "Look we hit a rough patch, that's all"

"Is it?" Colin questioned him. "Is it really about 'that'?" Colin asked of Morrison and gave him the odd look.

John let out a sigh as he looked to Colin. "We've been going out for almost a year, since then, things kind of got dull. I thought that if we maybe… you know… that things would be better between us"

There was a smirk on Colin's face. "Since when is sex the answer?" he asked. "Morrison, my grandfather taught me many things about women, and one is sex doesn't solve anything if there's a rough patch. Not to mention it should be saved for when you're truly in love and married. I firmly believe that"

Morrison snickered. "Are you telling me, you're a virgin?"

"Yes" Colin said fearlessly. Morrison instantly shut up. "You need to talk to my sister, discover what's REALLY the issue between you two. If you are dating her for the sake of a conquest, then I am telling you… no… WARNING you now. It's not worth it" Colin walked out of the room leaving John Morrison to stew in his thought.


	3. Chapter 3 at the hotel

Chapter 3- at the hotel.

The gang made it back to their hotel before midnight, Colin walked through the doors with Kelly on his arm. As they passed the lobby, he paused and noticed the piano sitting near the fine dining section of the restaurant. "Wanna hear something?" he asked.

Colin snuck over to the piano. He tested the key at first until he sat down. His fingers drifted along the keys and soon began to play a song. Kelly recognized the song. Darkness, by Disturbed but that wasn't the only surprise. She found Colin had a wonderful singing voice and nearly sounded like David Draiman from the band. She sat next to him as he sang, lost in his voice. Neither one realized that there were people walking by and putting money in the tip jar at the corner of the desk. But the song was also drawing attention. Fans who knew where the wrestlers were staying began to pull out a camcorder, they were recording Colin singing and playing the piano. The locker room also began to take notice as well.

Colin thought nothing of it, he has played before people once. Yet the boys of the locker room were rather flabbergasted. "Since when the hell did he have talent?" asked Edge.

"Beats me, but look at all the fans, recording him. This will ruin him!" stated Mark Henry with a grin.

It took no more than a day before the world caught wind of Colin's hidden talent, such a response prompted Vince McMahon to call Colin himself for a private meeting up stairs in his hotel room. It wasn't something he wanted to hear, but Colin had no alternative but to go up the stairs and speak with the boss.

He knocked on the door gently, it opened to Vince McMahon standing behind it, who promptly brought Colin in and sat him down. Vince turned on the computer and showed him the video that was posted yesterday, and has already hit over 100,000 hits. "Do you have any idea what this has done?" Vince questioned him.

Colin gulped his pride. "Sir, if I may…"

"No, don't explain it" he snapped back. "Because of this… Disturbed has been begging to do a live performance at Wrestlemania… with you" he explained with a smile. "They want to do your theme live, yet they want to do a song with you. They were impressed to your talents. Quite frankly so am I. We've all heard your dad sing once before, it makes everyone shutter!" Vince whispered lowly.

"So… am I still in trouble?"

"Were you in trouble before? Colin, this has opened up a new side of the WWE, we're not just men in spandex!" he said with a smirk. "We got talent!"

"Not to mention the chicks dig sensitive guys!" called Triple H from the kitchen of the hotel room. He came out holding a snack as he smiled to Colin. "You got some interesting comments on there by fans and those who don't even know who the hell you are."

"It didn't really kill my character then… right?"

"Hell no, you don't act like your dad. You're a monster in a sense since you were born into it." Explained Hunter. He sat down next to Colin as he looked to Vince. "You do realize guys are going to make him a target in the locker room?"

"That's why he has his Uncle there" Vince replied.

Colin was dismissed from the room, he went back down to his hotel, not before hearing Kelly Kelly in Melina's hotel room, they were talking in silence, Kelly was rather upset about something. "I don't know Melina, we have done it all. But, it's like he doesn't want to touch me" she whispered to the Woman's champion.

"Have you asked him why?"

"He said he's saving it, but… I want to feel loved to. Granted it's one of the few times a man just doesn't want me for my body. But still, I wished he would ask me" Colin kept to the shadows as he went to find his father.


	4. Chapter 4 the talk

Chapter 4- the talk.

Kane was down in the lobby playing a friendly game of poker, well; it wasn't really friendly when the Deadman kept winning all the hands. Colin came into the room looking about until he found his dad. "Dad, we need to talk"

"Is it life or death?" he asked.

"No, it's woman trouble" he explained. The whole table paused, every hand went down with the cards as all eyes turned to Colin. HBK, Batista, Taker, Kane, John Cena and Matt Hardy all stared at him oddly.

"Woman trouble? How can you be having women trouble when Kelly is nuts about you?" questioned the Deadman. Colin sat with then and explains the dilemma. Kelly is in love with him as he is with her, but the problem is similar to what Jessica is going through right now with John Morrison. She wants more in the relationship. Physically more.

"I still don't see the problem here," announced Matt.

"I don't want to do that with her, unless she is certain about it. I want to commit to Kelly, but I don't know if she will go for it. I don't want to scare her off, and if it doesn't work out. I don't want the time together to seem like it was all for nothing."

A nod came from John Cena and Kane. "Well bro, perhaps you need to roll the dice and see what turns up. I know women like a man who will commit to them, but like you said Kelly is her own woman, who can say for certain what she really wants"

Kane looked to be thinking it over. "You sure about it?" he asked his son.

Colin explained he hasn't looked at another woman, or diva in the locker room. "I tell you dad, I've been flashed a few times by the ladies. But I never enjoyed it"

"He gets that from me" Said the Undertaker with a smirk. Every eye turned to the Deadman. "The women flashing him" he explained farther. "Man, I have seen some of that action…"

All the men shuttered at the thought. Even Colin, he never liked it that women would do that, not to mention when Kelly is near by. "You know what you should do? Take her out to a nice dinner, have a heart to heart talk with Kelly and sees what she wants, see if she is interested in a commitment. Don't force the issue, just… see" Kane stated.

Next thing he knew, every eye turned to him oddly. "What?"

"You're still single how?" demanded John Cena. "That's the most grown up thing a man could do instead of just blurring out his feelings and making a total ass of himself!"

"I got my moments!" Kane snapped back. "Colin, come with me, you guys continued on without me" Kane got up to leave just as Shawn peeked at his cards.

"Damn it, I fold"

Kane and Colin ventured up to Kane's hotel room. It was a silent walk back until Kane went into his luggage. He sifted through the hidden pockets and compartments until he came across one item. He looked at Colin was curious to what his father just pulled out. "If you are damn sure about this, and you don't think Kelly will crush your heart if she says no. Then here"

Kane took Colin's hand and placed a small case into his palm. Colin opened it up and found a gorgeous diamond ring! "Dad… how…"

"I was going to give it to your mother" he whispered lowly. "I never had the chance"

There were tears welding up in Colin's eyes, he closed the case and thanked his dad for the ring. Kane said nothing more as he warned his son to clean the tears from his eyes before walking out of the hotel room. "You're my son for goodness sake, buck up" he said with a slight grin.

Colin cleared the tears as he nodded to his father. He now had to find Kelly to make last minute dinner plans.


	5. Chapter 5 The smooth over

Chapter 5- The smooth over

The dinner turned out to be a great idea, Kelly opened up to Colin as Colin opened up to her and explained his reasons for not wanting to 'extend' the relationship. Kelly nodded in agreement and was rather stunned to his answer, she had never met very many men who would stick out a relationship and not want something grand in the end. As they talked, Colin kept checking his pocket for the ring. Kelly however opened her self up farther and explained her boyfriend that she had before meeting Colin. "His name was Andrew, a wrestler, but didn't work for the WWE anymore" she explained.

She went on and told him that they were close and in love. Yet on day, she got a tragic call from his family when he suddenly passed on. "I never thought I would… lose him like that" she began to sob. Colin comfort her the best he could and understood she had to get this off her chest. She went on to explain she was trying to move on when Kane began making his move on her, when she was briefly going out with Randy Orton. But she saw him for the man he really was. Kane had since backed off.

"But, then you came into my life" she whispered.

"I've been meaning to ask what you saw in me, I mean hell with the hard time my dad gave you…"

"I heard about what you did for the teenage girl" Kelly said as she interrupted his sentence. "Cena told the guys about it as he watched you get your head shaved. No one else had ever thought of that! Then I found out it was Vladimir's niece. I had never seen him break down and cry before. But he did so in an empty room, I just heard him sobbing lowly to himself"

Colin nodded. "Would you ever want to get married?"

Kelly blushed and nodded to him. "Not right now if that's what your thinking, it has to be in the moment. Something spectacular and special, I like to have my socks knocked off if you know what I mean"

Already a plot began to form in Colin's mind, he knew the perfect time, the prefect place and just how to pop a question. He smiled to Kelly as she smiled back. "So, are we still cool?" he asked of her. "You don't mind…"

"No, not at all. For a moment, I thought it was me!" she said.

"Oh hell no, it's was never that! I just want to make sure it's right, and there's no regrets for either of us after"

Kelly nodded and understood. They kissed before toasting their glasses to one another over their relationship and their meal. Colin just hoped his sister's relationship was on the mends too.

Elsewhere.

"Look, I don't know if this is going to work out"

"What! Why? John, what's really wrong?"

"It's me ok! I'm what's wrong!" Morrison and Jessica were having a fallout. She tried to talk to him about where their relationship was going, and yet found no luck as to what could be done to fix it or improve it without taking the drastic step. "I will be honest with you Jess. Normally when I date a girl, I do her and then the relationship ends" he explained.

Jessica was speechless. "Is that what this was about?" she demanded. "You were waiting to get me in bed, and then… that's it?" she asked.

"With you, it's been different" he tried to explain. "I have never felt this way about a woman before, and I don't know if I still feel the same. I am trying to make sense of it! I… don't know how to understand these mixed feelings. I still care about you, but I don't know how to prove it"

Jessica was confused. He was contradicting himself. He loves her and yet before he only wanted to get her in bed and move on to the next woman. "How many women have you done this with?" she demanded.

"A few, Melina was one of them. But we both broke it off. She lost interest in me as I in her. It was mutual" he explained. Jessica was starting to have her doubts about John now more than ever before. She told him that she needed time to think things through. She walked away from John after announcing she wanted to think to herself.

Jessica had to find Melina.


	6. Chapter 6 Practice before the Mania

Chapter 6- Practice before the Mania.

For the past few weeks, an odd feud had brewed between Morgan and Chris Jericho. Jericho insisted he was the only rock star in the WWE, he showed the fans and those watching at home the youtube video of Morgan in a hotel lobby singing. Chris was offended. "He's been holding back on me. He thinks he is the best rocker and doesn't tell me! I HAVE MY OWN BAND DAMN IT!"

Morgan however went out and tried to explain to Chris it wasn't anything serious. "I sing on the side, big deal. I don't care if people know I can sing, I can play guitar too. Does that make me better? No, Jericho. Don't take my talent the wrong way…"

Yet as the story went along, Smackdown had special guests, which was Disturbed. They came back stage often, wanting to meet Morgan in the flesh and practice their routine for Wrestlemania. "I got a wicked idea" Morgan explained to them, yet paused the moment he saw Chris Jericho staring at them.

He did so with envy and jealousy. Jericho would then be seen later on, trying to get the attention of the metal band, explaining that they could do something together with Fozzy. "You know the Muppet?!" was the joke among the band.

It pissed Jericho off farther.

Two weeks before No Way Out, Jericho began to get persistence and challenged Morgan to a match. "Winner will perform live with Disturbed at Wrestlemania! No take backs or anything, only one of us can rock that night and it's going to be me!"

Morgan nonetheless accepted the challenge. He had all the reason to win, there was more at stake than the chance to sing with the band on stage at Wrestlemania. The feud would go back and forth between the two men until they met at No Way Out. Morgan cemented the victory for himself, much against the dismay of Jericho.

When Colin got back stage, Vince was there waiting for him. He pulled him off to the side and asked him. "Are you happy with the current story line?"

It was confusing, but Colin said he was. Vince however had been bombarded by fan mail from Kane fans demanding that Morgan be more like his father. "These people believe that you should be more like Kane than what fans have come to know you as now."

Colin didn't care, but he had to talk to Vince about something important. "I need a favor of you Mr. McMahon" Vince paused and turned to Colin, giving him his full attention.

"And what would that be?" he asked with curiosity….


	7. Chapter 7 Wrestlemania!

Chapter 7- Wrestlemania!

As the time came closer and closer, the fans learned that the brawl between the Undertaker and Kane determined the number one contender. The Deadman won his right to challenge a champion, however Taker has decided to challenge John Cena for the title. Kane however found himself once more in the money in the bank ladder match. Colin however was fighting the sudden jitters. "You all set man?" came a call. He turned to face the led singer of Disturbed David Draiman. Colin turned and smiled to him as he tried to get his nerves in check.

"Nervous is all. I just hope I don't make a total ass of myself"

David smiled. "If anything, I think it will be awesome. By the way, thanks for introducing me to your sister"

A grin came over Colin, since John Morrison wasn't going to make a move, he figured Jessica needed to make the move. She tried to patch things up with John, yet she found him already flirting with another woman. It was done and over with, even her talk with Melina didn't give her any hope. So when Colin brought Jessica with him as he rehearsed with the band on their songs. Jessica found herself drawn to David and the two went out ever since. Two months now. David had been forthcoming with his past, how before he use to take drugs but has since gotten clean and his life back on track. What puzzled Colin was that Jessica hasn't introduced David as her boyfriend, nor has he introduced her as his girlfriend. Yet Colin wasn't going to push the subject.

"Well, here goes nothing, right?" Colin asked of him.

David gave a nod. "Let's rock this place… so… how many people are out there?"

"Over 72,000"

"Sweet"

As Wrestlemania had a few matches Lillian announced to the crowd to welcome Disturbed!

The band tuned up and stared to play, Colin was the first one out and followed my David. The first song was 'Morgan's' old theme. Criminal, yet they were going to cut it before the chores with all the swearing and switch it to Perfect Insanity, Colin started off the song. Yet in a moment's notice, David took over the song. They went back and forth, finishing each other's lines without pause, without a skip. The execution was so perfect, no one could tell the difference! The came the moment of truth, Mistress began to play, Colin took over the song as the Divas came out for their match.

Colin began to sing.

My mistress

I stand on the brink of your mind

Living inside a nightmare from which

I just cannot awaken

Stand on the edge of your life

Just give me another moment

From which I will never awaken

Stand on the brink of my own demise

Fallen again for another

Mistress of burden to idolize

Hoping that one of them will decide

To let me in

My mistress

To stand on the edge of the knife

Cutting through the nightmare from which

I just cannot awaken

Stand on the edge of the night

Living inside a moment

From which I will never awaken

Stand on the brink of my own demise

Fallen again for another

Mistress of burden to idolize

Hoping that one of them will decide

To let me in…"

He stopped Kelly from going to the ring, he made her dance with him for a moment when it came to a pause in the song. Colin was on his left knee. Reaching into his pocket, he opened the case his father gave him. "Kelly, will you marry me?"

The crowd went insane as the song continued to pause, she was crying in shock of the moment, she smiled and nodded. She began to scream yes at the top of her lungs as the ring was put in her finger. As the proof to the crowd that he wasn't lip-syncing Colin made a change in the song.

"Look at what you've done to me, you've become my fiancé! I would give the world for this day. You have come my everything. Weakened as I am!"

The crowd couldn't stop cheering for the two, David took over the song as Kelly kissed him once more before staring down at the ring, she didn't go to her match, instead she took hold of Colin and brought him back stage.

"You bastard!" she said with a smirk. "What the hell made you plan this!" she demanded.

"You said you wanted it to be special." Colin explained with a grin.


	8. Chapter 8 the fight for love

Chapter 8- the fight for love.

He had thought it over, through and through. He couldn't get her out of his head! John Morrison had kept his distance as he took advice from both Triple H and the Undertaker, yet making the Deadman vow to not say a word to Jessica. It was a test that Vince McMahon put Triple H thought to see if his feelings for Stephanie were true, remain separated for a few months and see what happens.

John did that since he was drafted to Smackdown. He had kept his distance from Colin too, not mentioning what he was doing to test his own feelings for his sister. When the days turned to weeks and the weeks to a month, John couldn't stop thinking about her. He sat with the Undertaker to talk over his feelings. The Deadman became a very reluctant Dr. Phil. "Can't you watch Oprah for something like this?" he questioned Morrison. "Why the hell do all of you guys come to me for women advice?"

"I don't know, force of habit?" John asked. "Look I can't stop thinking about her. But, I think she's moved on." He paused to the thought of it. David had been around the arena one to many times for him to be 'just friends' with Jessica.

"Have you looked at any other woman?" Taker questioned.

John shook his head. "I was speaking to Tiffany one night, asking her for advice on girls. She was very open and told me to wait it out and see if she feels the same. Jessica came to me a while back, wanting to know what I wanted in the relationship. I was lost and stupid." He explained flat out to him. "How do I show her that I love her?"

"You're in the money in the bank contest tonight, aren't you?" Taker asked.

John Morrison nodded. "Ask yourself this, what would you give right now. A shot at a title, or a shot at the woman you love?"

There was no question about it, John stood up and stormed out of the room. Up and down the halls he went until he came across Colin. "Bro, you doing anything?" he asked.

"Uh… not right now… I am getting married through!"

"But what are you doing at this moment?"

"Uh… trying to believe that I am getting married?"

"Cover for me, my match is next, take my spot" John called out as he went in search of Jessica.

Colin was confused as he looked to Kelly. She kissed him for good luck before he went out to cover for John Morrison. It was a shocker to the other contestants since 'Morgan' wasn't supposed to be doing anything tonight besides sing with Disturbed. Teddy Long however came out and explained about the alteration and how John Morrison just dropped out at the last moment.

The match went on, as Colin figured he would just go with it…

In the back….

John Morrison searched up and down for her, yet found no sight of Jessica. "JESS! JESS!" he screamed aloud.

He was stopped by Batista in the hall, the screaming bothered him, but what was worst was the fact that John was trying to find Jessica for God knows what. He heard what has happened between them. "Why are you looking for Jessica now? After all what you have put her through" questioned Batista.

John explained to him that he was doing what Triple H did with Stephanie, putting distance between them to see if it was really love that he felt for her. "I know it is, I am going crazy without her." He told Dave. "Please, if you know where she is…"

Batista looked into John's eyes and saw that he was indeed serious. Dave told him where to find her, but he got to get past her father. "He's rather pissed as to how you treated his kid, so I suggest you don't go empty handed for his little girl"

John nodded in agreement as he rushed to the parking lot, he found his car and sped off into the night, he was going to make this right…


	9. Chapter 9 The moment END

Chapter 9- The moment.

"What the hell!" demanded Vince. "John Morrison didn't talk to me about getting the night off, he wouldn't shut up about this match. Kane, why is your son in the match!" Vince demanded of him.

Kane was in the back watching with Disturbed, Taker and Jessica. Kelly came in shortly after Colin when out to replace John. The match would end with Christian taking the prize, yet the missing John Morrison appeared shortly after. Armed with flowers he burst into the room where he saw Jessica sitting next to her father. "Jessie!" he called to her.

"John… what the hell are you doing here?"

Kane instantly rose up off his seat as he stared down Morrison with a hateful look. "I think you should go…"

"No, please. Kane. Jessica means more to me than ever before. It took me months to realize how much of a foolish asshole I was!" He weaved past Kane as he went right to Jessica, he gave her red roses with a black trim petals. John began to pour his heart out to Jessica, begging her to take him back.

"I know you're in a relationship with David, but please… PLEASE, take me back!"

Jessica was nearly amused. "Relationship? You think Dave and I are dating?!" she asked with a laugh. David Draiman and the band too also shared in the chuckle.

"What's so funny?" John demanded.

"We're friends! David and I are just friends. I love their music but I am not in love with him, besides he's got someone special in Chicago waiting for him." She explained.

John was taken back by the sudden development, but it didn't change how he felt. "Jessica, I am so sorry for the way I have been. I was doing what Vince did with Triple H and Stephanie to see if it was true love. I distanced myself from you, I found myself as a better man when you're at my side" he explained.

"Aaawwwww" chimed in the Undertaker as he continued to watch the rest of the show.

"Shut up Take," muttered Kane, he could see John Morrison was serious.

Morrison took the next step as he went into his pocket. He pulled out a ring and got on one knee. "Jessica… will you marry me?"

The entire room was stunned. "Aw shit, first Colin, now YOU!" demanded Kane. He rolled his eyes at the sudden proposal to his daughter. Jessica didn't hesitate as she said yes. John began to beam with happiness as he picked her up and spun her around happily. Without saying a word, Taker got up to leave for his match, but Kane stopped him on the way out.

"You didn't have anything to do with this, did you?" Kane asked of his brother.

"What the hell do I look like? Oprah?"

"Just checking" Kane muttered as his brother walked out. 'He SO had something to do with this' Kane thought to himself.

As Wrestlemania came and went, Kane found himself alone in the locker room, his children who he has just know for nearly a year were getting married, going off to have a family of their own. Yet he wondered where does that leave him in the mix. What good is he to his children who have grown up without him…

His main worry was he would once more be left alone…

To Be Continued


End file.
